Illya x Shirou
by Winters Blood Shed
Summary: I don't have any idea for a description, I hope you enjoy anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M ( I will have a warning before sex scenes. )

Shirou x Illya

I would quickly like to point out that many of the ideas, scenes, characters etc. don't line up perfectly if at all with the Fate/Stay Night series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FSN franchise nor am I associated with it in any way.

Prolog:

* * *

After the loss of Berserker, Illyasviel was broken down and in tears. Berserker was the only friend she had, after the loss of her mother and the betrayal of her father. Broken down crying, Gilgamesh almost pitied her. He used his Noble Phantasm, aiming directly above her head. As if by cue, the moment he fired it stopped, 2 inches above her body, a with a sharp projected sword in between her body and Gilgamesh's spear. Gilgamesh was shocked but didn't show it. He smirked and created 20 noble phantasms, aiming them at the two. He backed away and was ready to fire. As he was about to, Rin took her chances and fired. A crimson red beam of light shot, hitting Gilgamesh in the neck, temporarily shocking him. She fired 3 more times while Shirou got Illya out of the way. They all ran, far from there. Shirou was caring the sad snow white haired girl in his arms. As they ran, Illya was looking up at her big brother, thinking to herself how much he helped her. He didn't notice that she was looking at him.

She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, putting her head over is left shoulder. He was shocked, but didn't care. They kept running, and eventually ran back to Shirou's house. They all sat down and they were out of breath. Illya's face was completely tear stained, and she was nuzzling up to her big brother. As they all struggled to catch their breath, they feel asleep. Illya, being the only one awake, nuzzled into her brother and fell asleep, too. 

* * *

Well I know this was a short chapter but hey, It's just the prolog, I will update within a few days, with a full-length chapter. I hope you come back, and Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

So real quick note, sorry I didn't get to work on this on Wednesday like I said I would, my wi-fi went out until Thursday. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

Shirou woke up to his little sister nuzzled on him and was a little shocked. He shook himself slightly causing Illya to open her eyes, and look at her big brother. Shirou got up and sat her down which caused her pout, and looked at his clock. The clock read "8:06". He looked and noticed that Illya had tears dripping down her face and she was trying her best to hide them. Shirou bent down in front of her and looked at her with a worried and confused face.

"What's wrong Illya?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Illya looked away, not wanting to face her brother. He had saved her and she had no way to repay him. He looked at her, wiped her tears, and smiled the best she could. "Nothing, big brother. Nothing is wrong." She said, but Shirou could tell something was wrong.

"Illyasviel, please tell me. I need to know so I can help you. Please tell me" Shirou said, wanting to make his adopted sister feel happy. Illya broke down into tears, almost waking Rin up, and she finally told him.

"I miss Berserker!" she said, crying. She covered her eyes with her hands and looked away.

Even though Berserker wasn't a friend on Shirou, He knew how close Berserker and Illyasviel were.

Illya was thinking about the time Berserker saved her from the pack of wolves. She looked at her brother and wrapped herself around him. She nuzzled him close and didn't let go. "Promise me something Shirou...Promise you won't leave me. Please?" She said.

"I won't Illya, I promise," Shirou said, shocked with the fact that she would ask such a question. Shirou felt like he had known her as long as they had lived, just from that simple question. She stopped crying and gave her brother one last hug, and sat down, with a soft smile on her face. "Want to help me make breakfast, Illya?"

She nodded, and the siblings went to make breakfast together, something they had never done together. 

* * *

The three sat at the table in Shirou's home, eating their egg's and toast and drinking their coffee. The three finished their breakfast and went to get ready for the day. Rin and Illya were staying in the same room, while Shirou was in his own. Shirou got changed into his underwear, put on his jeans and a plain tee shirt, while Illya and Rin put on their underwear on. Rin put on her usual clothes whilst Illya put on a white blouse and a short red skirt. The three all sat down at the table and discussed their plans for the day.

* * *

Once again I know it's short but I told one of my wonderful fans I would update today So I just had to do it! I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"With Saber and Archer under Castor's control, we have no servants on our side," Rin said, then looked at Illya, who was clearly still upset. "And I don't think she is in a condition to fight." Rin had a puzzled look on her face and was clearly thinking of what of do. "I say, let's take a day off. There is nothing we can do and I think we need to cheer up this snowy-haired girl." Rin said, smiling at Illyasviel.

Illya looked up at the brunette who was being unusually sweet and kind to her. She did her best to give a genuine smile and looked quite cute doing it. She had wide eyes and looked away, going into a flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

"When are you coming home, daddy?" A young, adorable snowy-haired Illyasviel asked her father.

"I should be coming back in a week or two, but your mother may not come back for a while," Kirtisugu said to his daughter. As always, his expression was stone cold.

Illya tilted her face and looked at her father. She walked up and gave him a big hug. "I love you, daddy," Illyasviel said as tears filled her eyes, and she began to cry. She didn't know what to do if she was alone, only her and her servant. They grabbed all their stuff and left.

And never came back.

 _*End flashback*_

"Why don't we go get some ice cream and then go to the park and have a picnic?" Ask Shirou, thinking that Illya might enjoy it. He looked at Rin "Would you be able to pack one of your delicious picnics, Rin?"

She nodded at him and went over to begin packing.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Haru what would you like today?" The young, dark-haired ice cream boy asked the three. He looked at the youngest, Illya, and wanted her to answer first.

"May I have chocolate?" Illya asked with pleading eyes, looking at Rin,

"Yes you may" Rin said to the snowy-haired girl. She looked up at Haru "I'll take Vinilla please. What would you like Shirou?"

"I'll take Vinilla as well. Thank you"

"Okay that'll be $7 please." Rin handed him the money and he handed them there ice cream.

They all went to sit down at a nearby table. They started to eat there ice cream when they heard a familiar voice. "Terminate them." It was castor, yet they couldent tell who she was talking to.

"Yes, master." They instantly recongnized the voice. They now knew who it was.

It was Saber. 

* * *

Well guys that's this chapter. Sorry for not uploading recently, the holiday season has been hectic. Hope you all enjoy anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys like this next chapter!

* * *

"Good servant. Strike down your formal master and his little friends." Castor said, holding the rule breaker and a wicked smile. "I'm glad I was finally able to gain perfect obedience from you, My servant."

The three looked at Saber with a face of disbelief and anger. They didn't know how Saber could give into the control of such an evil tyrant. "How could you give into her control?!" Shirou screamed. He stared at saber with an evil glare, even though he knew he couldn't be mad at her. She had no control over it, she had lasted as long as she could.

Saber's eyes welled up with tears for a short amount of time, but she quickly composed herself. "Yes, master." She pulled out her Excalibur and placed herself in her battle stance. Saber looked at the three as they began to flee.

"Saber, chase and kill them," Castor said to her servant.

Saber nodded and jumped after them landing in front of them. She jumped to them ready to impale all three of them at once. She failed to, being interrupted by the projection magic of Shirou Emiya bearing against her sword. It broke in half but was enough to distract her while Rin through a smoke screen gem she had obtained. They looked at castor who was saying something but didn't appear to be saying it to Saber. As they started to run, a blazing quick arrow shot in front of them, splitting the ground.

"Archer!" Rin said, in terror of how close they were to death. As they realized they may not make it out, Castor recalled her servants and retreated to the temple she was using as her base of operations. They were confused as they expected to be ripped to shreds right then, but they were alive. Both girls hugged Shirou and cried, clearly scared of what had just happened. While Rin quickly let go, putting back on her usual act, Illya didn't let go of her brother.

Shirou bent down to Illya's level and looked at her crying eyes, a familiar sight, and spoke. "I made you a promise, Illya, I will keep it." He spoke with such a soft tone, it almost made all her tears go away. He wiped her tears and smiled at her.

Her eyes had become as wide as they could possibly become, and she held him tighter. She was thinking but knew she couldn't reveal the thought to anyone.

"Listen, we can't let this incident ruin our day! We had this so we Didn't have to deal with this. We still have our basket, let's do it!" Rin said with half real half fake confidence. She was clearly acting different when she skipped over to grab the picnic basket and skipped back to them with the basket. "Why don't we go to the other park?" She asked.

"That's a good idea Rin," Illya said to the older girl. They all walked for about twenty minutes to get to their destination. When they got there, it was near dark. They sat down as others walked around them. They opened the basket and saw the delicious items Rin had prepared. They each grabbed a sandwich and ate the delicious treats they were able to eat after such a stressful day. The had eaten all of them and laid down, and all fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Shirou woke up, and saw that the girls were huddled together, and noticed how deep of a sleep they were in. He decided he would surprise them. He pulled out a notepad, and wrote " _Stay here, I'll be back soon._ " And walked away.

* * *

Well guys double update for today! Any review would be appreicated! Happy new years!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry guys! Ill try to update soon! Thanks for 1.7k reads! Ill be back soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey guys, so I'm writing this chapter on my phone, not my computer, so there may be a few more errors then usual. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

Shirou walked down the street, on his way to a local market. His mind was filled with thoughts of the previous night, thinking about sabers betrayal brought tears to his eyes. He thought

 _I thought she wouldn't give in..._ He pushed it out of his mind and walked into the market. He was created by a young college student with short dark hair and glasses. He walked and found some chocolate, which he wanted to gift to the girls. He also grabbed three bottles of water and went to the counter.

"Will that be all for you today?" The young boy asked.

"Yes, please." Shirou responded. He payed and left. He started to go back, and saw they were gone. Confused, he went over there, seeing nothing. He thought of the only possible outcome.

Sorry it was so short, I don't have as much time as I thought I did.


End file.
